<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A holy church, wait what the fuck? by SilverFeather12492</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901439">A holy church, wait what the fuck?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFeather12492/pseuds/SilverFeather12492'>SilverFeather12492</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Asshole Church, Bathroom Sex, Church Sex, Crack, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mature Harry Potter, POV Jesus, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFeather12492/pseuds/SilverFeather12492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read it and find out (:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norway/Sweden (Hetalia), sweden/monokuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi (: enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norway<br/> Denmark, Swedone, Finland, Iceland, and Norgay wen to church on sunday morning but Norway sed he had to go to the bathroom. Norway left to go to the bathroom and Sweden followed him.      Denmark and Finland were singing the stupid church hymns when iseland asked where Nor and Sweden went. Suddenly, Jesus came down from the clouds and saw Sweden fucking Norway really  hard against the wall and decided to film it. Then Iceland walked in and screamed "O my fucking god you guys r nasty im telling Denmark, this is a fuking church!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. yeeyeee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi again :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, Norgay started crying and Dickmark came to ask him wut was rong. Norway handed him a pregnancy test and it wuz positive and Dickmark yelled at Swedone. "Omg Norgay ur f ucking pregnant?" Swede asked and Norway gave him a thumbs up. Nine months later Iceland was mad because Swed and Norgay has a beautifull baby boi That they named "jesus" the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>boo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. herewegoagain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time Norway was making a sex tape with Swedone because Sweden doesn't know what a fucking condom is. Sweden then decided to post him fucking Norway into oblivion on pornhub and then Denmark saw it so he sent it to his friend. Dickmark's friend was Harry motherfucking Potter so Hairy started jerking off to Sweden knotting inside of Norway because that's nature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ahhhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Im sorry, not really.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some how Junkhoe fucking Enosheka Made it into the hetalia word and started fucking shit up more then it already was fuckd. Sweden caught sight of this beatifail creature and tried to capture it but she turned into some weird half and half bear and then bent sweden over and fucked him hard in the ass then Nordga came around and was sacred for life</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. here we goo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once open a buttcrack hair Monokuma had a slave army of Swedans who he used as rough pleasue toys and he was one very happy bear to get such a wonderful man in his clutches. They even had swedmono babies who looked like little rats so adorable :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>